


New Rules

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Slavery Universe [13]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collars, M/M, mostly drabble, with a hint of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury walked in looking pissed off as usual. He glared at the agents surrounding him before he started to speak. “As you know, our government is being kind enough to ensure the safety of it's people. Later today Congress is going to announce that it passed it’s latest Slavery Act bill. As you know this will still have to be signed by the president but expect it to be enacted within the month.”</p>
<p>The murmurs throughout the crowd were getting louder. Fury let them talk for a few seconds before he commanded their attention again. “A copy of the bill has been given to the public in order to garner support for it's passing. I am here to tell you of the new rules that SHIELD will be following.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rules

Clint groaned when the phone rang. He was dreaming about waking up with Phil and was just about to start teasing a nipple when the sound of crows cawing woke him. He reached over to grab his cell. It took a few tries before his hand landed on the offending item. The screen was too bright. He pressed his finger to the answer button and croaked a hello.

“Barton! Turn on your tv.” The strain in Coulson’s voice was obvious. Clint didn’t bother to reply. He simply jumped out of his bed and bolted to the living room of his suite. JARVIS already had the television on and set to the daily news. 

“This is the third attack from a slave in the last month,” a newscaster could be heard. She looked a little distraught as she read the paper in front of her. “Fifteen school children were on the bus when it was attacked. We are not sure at this time how many survived but we do have ten confirmed kills and five were taken by helicopter to the nearest hospital. The slave was listed as belonging to a Mr. John James who has refused to give a comment at this time...”

“Fuck,” Clint yelled at the tv before returning the phone to his ear. “That is horrible but why did you wake me?”

“Think Barton. Who’s fault is it and what do you think Congress is going to do about it?” Coulson’s voice sounded calmer now but there was still a lot of stress behind it.

Clint thought for a few moments. What could they do? It seemed like a slave got out of control every other week. They could possibly return to the prison system but the high cost of incarceration plus the loss of the cheap labor would keep the fat cats from returning to the old ways. 

Would they really take away the freedom he was allotted? His owner was able to decide when and where he went. There were certain rules for murderers and terrorists but these atrocities were not done by them. (Clint has special exemption from the rules due to his affiliation with SHIELD). Would they change the rules? Dammit, it was his day off. He shouldn’t have to deal with this.

“Fuck. I’ll be in in an hour.” Clint hung up the phone still cursing. 

XXX

Steve and Elias were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying orange juice when Clint stumbled in. It looked like he had taken a shower and then redressed himself in last night's clothes. Clint stopped and looked at Steve, “What? It’s my day off. If they think I’m going to dress up for a meeting on the first day I seem to get off in a month they are sorely mistaken.”

“No, no,” Steve smirked back at him. “Just wondering if you own a hairbrush.”

“Yeah, no. Not on my day off.” Clint grabbed an apple and Steve’s arm. “Now come on early bird, this meeting concerns you too.”

“What?” Steve grabbed his charge and allowed his friend to drag him out of the kitchen towards the elevator. Steve remembered to grab the diaper bag that was kept by the elevator door.

If Clint cherishes his day off so well, why the heck was he going into work? It can’t be that big an emergency if he isn’t going in his field gear. He isn’t even going as Hawkeye. By the time Steve was finished with his musings Clint had him in Tony's lab. 

“Hey, Brain Boy, can I borrow your slave for a while?” Clint yelled loud enough to be heard over the music.

Tony made a small motion with his hand and the music stopped. “What?”

“There is a meeting at SHIELD for all of the slaves. We're kinda are in trouble. Need to have a plan when Congress fucks us over.” Clint shrugs and motions towards the door. “So can I have him or what?”

“Ummm,” Tony still stood looking at the two men as he dropped his screwdriver onto the bench. DumE came over to pick it up and accidentally knocked the entire bench over. That was enough to knock Tony out of his stupor. “What? No, what is going on.”

“Okay,” said Clint as he rolled his eyes. “You know the recent attacks and how they have been perpetrated by slaves. Slaves that were previously thought to be harmless?”

Tony hadn’t really been paying attention to the news but even this information got into his radar. “Yes, go on.”

“Well Congress is having one of their great productive meetings on this right now. We are about to get fucked over and SHIELD wants us all together when the shit hits the fan. Of course this normally takes days but it turns out that the Senate already passed a bill in secret last night. I have no idea what is in it, hence the meeting.”

“Ooookay,” Tony said while grabbing his son. “Let’s go.”

XXX

They met in the gymnasium. Clint looked around. He had never realized how many of the agents he worked with were slaves. They and their handlers where too numerous to fit into even the largest conference room. He scanned the crowd and estimated over sixty people. Wow, no wonder Agent Fedor stopped a group of guys from bullying him a few years ago. Clint began to think that he was the only outed slave in the organization. 

Tony was making funny faces at his son while Steve paced nervously. Actually, no one was sitting down like they had been instructed. It was just too nerve racking.

Fury walked in looking pissed off as usual. He glared at the agents surrounding him before he started to speak. “As you know, our government is being kind enough to ensure the safety of it's people. Later today Congress is going to announce that it passed it’s latest Slavery Act bill. As you know this will still have to be signed by the president but expect it to be enacted within the month.”

The murmurs throughout the crowd were getting louder. Fury let them talk for a few seconds before he commanded their attention again. “A copy of the bill has been given to the public in order to garner support for it's passing. I am here to tell you of the new rules that SHIELD will be following.”

There were agents walking amongst the crowd handing out copies of the new bills along with the rule changes. A few of the men around them were cursing. Tony quickly covered Elias’ ears. Agent Hemming screamed, “Collars! I’m not wearing a fucking collar!”

His handler put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and started to storm out. “You weren’t given permission to leave,” she said calmly as she tripped him up and pinned him to a mat. “You are going to stay right here until the meeting is over.”

“I’m not a fucking dog. I’m not wearing a collar,” he continued to yell.

“You should have thought of that before you robbed all of those banks,” she replied. As he calmed down, the murmuring of the crowd increased.

Coulson finally got a copy of the rules. Yep, right on top: the wearing of tracking collars. Yeah,let’s allow all the bad guys to know his location by hacking the signal. Oh, not allowed to be in public without a chaperone. Okay, more time with Coulson. Not allowed to leave the country. How was he supposed to do his job? Those found guilty of murder or rape must be shackled when left alone. This was going to suck.

XXX

The four men entered the tower in silence. Elias went down for a nap as everyone else met in the living room. Tony went immediately to the bar and no one argued when tumblers of whiskey were placed in their hands. They sipped their drinks for a bit before Tony sighed and left the room. The others hadn’t moved when he came back with a manilla folder.

“Hey, Steve. This was supposed to be an anniversary present next week but I think you need it now.” Tony said as he handed the file over. 

Steve looked at his owner questioningly and then opened it. His eyes got huge as he pulled out a piece of paper. Steve’s hands shook as he stared between the page and Tony. “This is... am I...”

“Yes,” Tony smiled at him as he finished his whiskey. “It turns out that I pay my lawyers for something after all. They found an old rule buried as a footnote at the bottom of a very very long bill that passed over ten years ago. It states that the owner of a slave that was being held for debt had no choice but to free said slave if a third party was willing to pay off the debt.”

“That’s...” Steve was still having trouble making coherent thoughts. He was free. He no longer needed to get Tony's permission to leave the house. He no longer had to worry about losing Tony and ending up belonging to Stark Industries Board of Directors. He no longer had to imagine going through the same hell that Bruce went through. 

“Yeah. It seems a bit anticlimactic after all of those meetings with senators and congresspeople. You've been free for a week now. So, ya! No collars and stuff for you.” Tony was focusing on his empty tumbler. 

Clint felt a wave of jealousy take hold of him which he quickly suppressed. He should be happy for his friend. He is going to be happy for his friend. He just couldn’t bring himself to congratulate him like Phil was doing.

“I still don’t know what to say... Thank you, Tony,” Steve looked at his friend with admiration. “I honestly didn’t expect this to ever happen.”

“Yeah,” mumbled Tony. “Now you can go see the world like you always talked about.”

Steve didn't notice when Tony refilled his tumbler twice in under a minute. He was busy looking at the tracker on his wrist. He placed his other hand over it and twisted it off. His eyes sparkled as he crushed it into a ball and tossed it across the room into a trash can. Steve looked at everyone and asked, “Where should I go first?”

Clint was looking at Tony. The genius was staring at his ice like it had insulted his mother. Okay, maybe not his mother. Like it had insulted JARVIS. Wasn’t he happy for his friend? Didn’t he want Steve to have his freedom... Oh, shit.

“Um, Steve,” Clint forced himself to smile at his friend. “How about Tony take you a couple of places. I’m sure that he...”

Tony’s eyes didn't quite lite up at the idea but it was obvious that he was about to add to the conversation before Steve shook his head and said, “That would be great but maybe next time. I need to go somewhere on my own. And I know right where it would be.”

Clint cringed internally for a moment before he saw Steve finally look at Tony. “So boss, can I have a week of vacation?”

Tony’s eyebrows knitted together. “What?”

“Well, yeah. I sorta assumed that I would be keeping my job. I am, aren’t I,” Steve suddenly seemed a bit worried.

“Yes! Oh definitely. We’ll work it out with Pepper and see when it will be. You are still living here, right?” Tony’s eyes were almost twinkling.

It was Steve’s turn for an eyebrow to raise. “Well, I thought I still could but if...”

“Yep, you’re staying here. You're an Avenger. Of course you wouldn’t move out. Well, I got some geniusing to do. Don’t stay up.” Tony jumped up and went to the elevators. He would always deny it but Clint swore that he saw an actual skip to his step.

Coulson was beaming at his hero. “So, you want to go out with us for a congratulatory dinner? You don’t need permission anymore.”

Steve smiled, “That would be great but I have to watch Elias for a few more hours. Can I take you up on that offer tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Phil actually managed to look even happier as Steve agreed to go on an outing with them. Clint didn’t feel comfortable around it so he mumbled an excuse to leave and got up. Phil followed him back to their apartment.

“Oh, Clint,” Phil sighed as he hugged his lover from behind. “I know this isn’t easy but you need to be happy for your friend.”

“I am happy,” Clint said as he moved away a bit and started to wave his hands about as he talked. “I am thrilled that there is one less person who has to lose all of their dignity due to past mistakes. Especially someone who technically didn’t even sin against society. I just want to know when I am going to stop being punished for my upbringing?”

“Clint”

“No, Phil. I help save the world on a regular basis. I risk my life and suffer through countless trips to medical to make sure that those bureaucrats have a contingency to vote for them. In return I have to be fucking shackled when there is no one to babysit me. Artemis gets more love from society than me and she scratches the furniture.”

As if on cue the cat strolled into the room and meowed loudly. Clint sighed and then went over to the couch to sit down and scratch her back. Phil moved to sit down by his lover and then thought better of it. “Hey, you going to be alright? I have an errand I really have to make.”

“You gonna tie to me to the wall first?”

Phil growled. “That law doesn’t take effect until next month. I’ll be home soon.”

With that Clint was left to sulk on his own. Phil knew that Clint needed the time and honestly didn’t want to be around when he started to decorate the targets in the range with senators faces. Last thing he needed was to witness Clint threatening a government official’s life.

XXX

The two got ready for bed in silence. While this was normal it didn't have the relaxed feeling that normally went with a long term routine. Phil was a bit nervous. He placed the box he bought on his nightstand. Clint didn’t even look twice at it. The handler was almost certain that his agent knew what was in the box and was not looking forward to giving the gift.

They both got under the covers when Clint just started to stare at his lover. Phil sighed and then reached over for the box. He placed it in Clint’s hands but held onto the box and hands for a moment. He looked into the most beautiful eyes on the planet and asked, “Clint Barton, would you be willing to wear my collar?”

Clint rolled his eyes, “It’s not like a wedding ring, Phil.”

“No,” Phil gave his lover a serious look. “It means more. If you choose to wear this you will never have the option to change to a SHIELD issue collar. You would be telling your coworkers that I am more important than your job as both an agent and an Avenger. That if you have to choose, as long as we both are alive you will always choose me. And it means that I will choose you in turn.”

The agent found himself speechless. He never looked at collars like that before. Could this really mean more than slavery? His hands were not shaking. He was a sniper and that didn’t happen. The box twitched a bit as he lifted off the lid.

Snuggled up on the velvet lining there was a purple and black collar. No, not quite. It looked like a necklace made out of parachute cord. It was small enough to fit around Clint’s neck but loose enough that it would give him freedom of movement in the field. The clasp was a solid bar with an arrow and the name “Coulson” engraved on it with a small keyhole. When turned over, it was obvious that the keyhole was a fake. The collar had a simple quick release button that only Phil, Clint and it’s creator would know about.

“May I?” Phil asked looking a little bit pensive.

“Sure,” Clint responded a bit too quickly. He lowered his head so that his owner could attach the collar to him. Phil placed it gently around his neck and secured it. Then he moved his fingers around the neck and collar for a moment until he was satisfied that Clint wouldn’t choke.

“The tracking device is in the clasp and as far as I know the collar and tracker,” Phil pointed out a little electronic device that was still resting in the box, “has a strong enough scrambling algorithm that only I will be able to know where you are at all times. I also managed to get a collar where the signal can be turned off if you are on a mission. If you are in real trouble, you can snap off the clasp and unravel it to turn it into a twenty-five foot rope.”

“It’s.... It's perfect, Phil,”

“Thanks.”

The two crashed together into a rough kiss. Clint couldn’t stop his hands from grabbing onto the back of Phil's head and pulling him even closer. Soon they were a collection of hands and teeth. Clint was thankful that he slept naked. He pushed his lover down onto the bed and straddled him. Only then did he release the kiss and start to move down Phil’s body. When he got to his sleep pants he made short work of it. He didn’t have the patience to tease him by taking it off with his teeth. Soon the pants and boxers were shoved down to his lover’s ankles and thrown off the bed.

“Let me show you how much I like this,” Clint said in a deep voice ignoring how cheesy he sounded. By the twitch in Phil’s cock he knew that his lover didn’t mind the cheese either.

Clint leaned down and started to suck on the right testicle. He ghosted his hand over Phil’s cock just enough to make him groan in frustration. After a few seconds he moved over to the left ball and allowed his hands to start kneading Phil’s thighs. The noises Phil made only encouraged him to drag it out a little longer.

Finally Clint started kissing upwards. He made sure to hit every spot on Phil's cock before he reached the top. Then he hesitated. He quickly gave the tip a little lick. Phil’s cock jutted up and would have hit Clint in the face if he wasn’t ready for it. He slowly pushed his lips over the head. When he started to suck Phil grabbed the sheets to try to keep from grabbing Clint’s head and pushing down. Clint’s sucking was interrupted by the smile he couldn’t stop but he quickly got control and started to bob his head a little bit going slightly lower each time. Soon he was bottomed out with Phil hitting the back of his throat. His lover gasped and his hips twitched as Phil wanted nothing more than to push up into Clint’s mouth.

While he had Phil distracted, Clint felt around and pulled some lube out from under his pillow. He slicked up a couple of fingers and started to prepare himself. When he felt Phil getting close, he grabbed the base of his cock and leaned away. Phil whimpered at the loss. His eyes opened in shock as Clint jumped up and straddled him, impaling himself on the lick slick member. The feel of the lube already in Clint’s ass kept the pain away and the two groaned in unison as Clint quickly sank down. The pace was fast and hard. Both men worked up and wanting more. Phil came first screaming Clint’s name as he arched his body as deep into his lover as possible. As he settled down, he took Clint’s cock in his hands and helped him over the peak into his own orgasm. 

Yeah, the collar idea sucked but he could get used to wearing Phil’s.

**Author's Note:**

> And then there was only one slave in a Slavery Universe. This will be fixed in future stories.
> 
> I picture the necklace looking a lot like the survival bracelets with a really fancy clasp. I figured that Coulson made the necklace from directions he found online and Tony made the clasp. 
> 
> And about the shackling, he doesn't need tied up if he is never alone. JARVIS counts as a chaperone. Right? And who would know otherwise....


End file.
